warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Marigoldleaf
Marigoldleaf is a beautiful, golden-yellow she-cat with bright, reddish-yellow-amber eyes. Personality Marigoldleaf is a friendly, social butterfly. She isn't hesitant to help out a friend or listen to what someone else has to say... unless it is something she doesn't want to talk about. She has always wanted to reach the next level in life. Even as a kit, she's wanted to be a warrior and possibly a queen. Believing strongly in not getting a mate until after becoming a warrior to "preserve herself" or "finding true love". Marigoldleaf struggled keeping it up when she found out her crush liked her back as a 'paw but she managed to keep out until a couple moons after her ceremony. As time went on, she found herself feel strange and a bit more awkward with Fallenfeather but she blamed it on guilt for her promise to herself... even though she didn't really break it. What she thought was love slowly disappeared when she was with Fallenfeather. Because of this, she gets uncomfortable around him but still manages to be a social butterfly. Marigoldleaf, when it comes down to it, can be quite selfless even in it is in little ways like letting someone have the last mouse in the pile or giving up her sleep to take over a shift for someone who needs it. There are times Marigoldleaf acts much like a kit. She can get really playful and uncaring of anything around her when she is around someone she trusts or cares for. It can get quite annoying to deal with her. If she were human, she'll be mistaken of being high on something for how she acts. Marigoldleaf gets really affectionate with Vineclaw if the mood of the situation is correct and they are alone. She bluntly enjoys his touch and intertwining herself with him. The she-cat can be a flirt, if you will, with him and she gets a kick out of it if they are in the romantic setting. If it is playful teasing, she just gets amused. When talking about sensitive situations or topics to her, she'll freeze and draw a blank. It is like her mind shut down or her off button was clicked and you can't get her to turn back on. Marigoldleaf disapproves of unloyalty and forbidden relationships (such as ones for cats in different clans or having more then one at once). She develops a mild (usually) distrust of all cats involved and she feels uncomfortable around them.... even if they are just kits and innocent. Though, the thing she might have with the kits is the want for her own but her being unable so far ties into her feelings about them. Marigoldleaf occasionally feels guilty and hypocritical for this because she took a second mate after dumping the first one but she attempts to reassure herself and tell herself that they got together after Fallenfeather and her broke up. History When she was younger, she had a small crush on a fellow apprentice, Fallenpaw. Being young, she didn't know the difference between love and temporary attraction. She ended up becoming mates with Fallenfeather soon after their ceremonies. She had started to hang out with one of Fallenfeather's friends during the time of their mateship and ended up developing feelings for him. Feeling guilty for her feelings and not wanting to cheat on Fallenfeather with his friend. She suffered through being mates with him (Don't get her wrong, it wasn't the worst. He treated her right but... imagine being in a loveless relationship or a one-sided relationship that you weren't for) for a couple moons until he brought up wanting to be a father. As much as she wanted to be free, breaking his heart was something she feels bad about but she doesn't regret it. Marigoldleaf managed to get close to Vineclaw even though he felt guilty about hanging out with his friend's ex-mate. Marigoldleaf wants to make it up to him somehow but she doesn't know how so she just decided keep her distance. Currently, Vineclaw and herself are in a healthy, happy relationship full of love and affection.